sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Junior - MAMACITA
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 아야야 (MAMACITA)right|200px *'Artista:' Super Junior *'Álbum:' MAMACITA *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Agosto-2014 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización neoneun wae jigeum ibeul makgo inna heulleoganeun sullidaero ttareugiro haenna geunyang swit! hamyeon jamjamhaejil geol modu aesseo bagajireul geulgeodae syupeomaenirado gidaehago inni? imanhamyeon nolgi joheun sesang matji? wollae hadeon daero gadeon gilman gamyeon twieoseo mangchireul majeul iri eobtjannni? ganginhage jikyeoon uriyo! Yes! donghae yeoksi geureoke malhaeyo! Yes! i teukbyeolhameul da gajin uriyo! Ooh! dodaeche museun iri isseonna? Hey! MAMACITA! naega ayayayaya janinhage kkaejyeobeorin kkumi ayayayaya mwonga muneojigo tteonasseo nunmulmajeo da memallasseo gamtureul sseun ja mugereul neukkyeo! You can’t do that! nuga meonjeo sijakhaetdeon maldeon, ije geuman jom kkeutnaebogo sipeo. seoro jageukhaneun mal, mal, mal mokjeok eomneun jeonjaeng gata. dangjang nunape ideungman bogo, nari seon ippareul garyeodo bogo jeongmal jungyohan geol ijeonneunde tto mutgo.. So dumb sorichyeodo deulliji annnayo? Yes! jikiji motal yaksok haennayo? Yes! siwonseure haegyeoreul bwannayo? Ooh! dodaeche museun irilkka? Hey! MAMACITA! naega ayayayaya janinhage kkaejyeobeorin kkumi ayayayaya mwonga muneojigo tteonasseo nunmulmajeo da memallasseo gamtureul sseun ja mugereul neukkyeo! You can’t do that! doraseoseo dareun gillo gillo. dachin neoreul wihae wiro wiro. geu jarie matge allo allo You ain’t got no chance. nochijima hanbeon tteonamyeon jabeul su eobseo. (It’s) Funny, I don’t think so! seolgyohajima nan gap junge gap, neon mallya eul junge eul. i pawogeimeseo millyeo beorin jaga neo hanappunigennya? Just close your lips. Shut your tongue. na honja dareun kkumeul kkumyeon jeoldae andwae. jigeum nega pillyohae. nega pillyohae. nega pillyohae. jeongdo manko useumdo manko johahaneun saramdeulgwa saragago gakkeumssigeun dwireul dora bwasseul ttae neomu jalhaewatguna saenggakdeul ttae nado itgo urido itgo gidaehae bolmanhan geureon mirae itgo eonjerado urin dasi hanbeon deo himeul naege doelteni! Hey! MAMACITA! naega ayayayaya janinhage kkaejyeobeorin kkumi ayayayaya mwonga muneojigo tteonasseo nunmulmajeo da memallasseo gamtureul sseun ja mugereul neukkyeo! You can’t do that! doraseoseo dareun gillo gillo. dachin neoreul wihae wiro wiro. geu jarie matge allo allo You ain’t got no chance. nochijima hanbeon tteonamyeon jabeul su eobseo. Hey! MAMACITA! naega ayayayaya 'Español' ¿Por qué en este momento cierras la boca? ¿Ya te decidiste ir sólo por lo habitual? Sólo di shh! Entonces todo se calmara Todos siguen persistiendo ¿Estabas esperando a que seamos super hombres? Este mundo es lo suficientemente bueno para jugar, ¿No? Si lo haces como siempre lo has hecho, ve como siempre fuiste No hay manera de que sobresalgas y seas golpeado por un martillo Tenemos que protegernos fuertemente a nosotros mismos, ¡Sí! Donghae también dice eso, ¡Sí! Tenemos esta particularidad, ¡Ohh! ¿Exactamente que tipo de cosas sucedió? ¡Hey! ¡MAMACITA! Estoy a-yayayaya Los sueños rotos cruelmente son a-yayayaya Algo se ha roto y dejado, incluso las lágrimas se han secado Los que usan la armadura sienten su peso, ¡No puedes hacer eso! Quien quiera que comenzó primero o no, sólo quiero detenerme y poner fin a esto Palabras que provocan entre sí, es como una guerra sin propósito Sólo ven frente a ellos los beneficios en el momento Ellos tratan de ocultar sus afilados dientes Olvidando las cosas realmente importantes pero preguntando una vez más, tan tonto ¿No puedes escuchar incluso cuando estoy gritando? ¡Sí! ¿Hiciste una promesa que no puedes mantener? ¡Sí! ¿Tienes una buena solución? Ohh ¿Exactamente qué está pasando? ¡Hey! ¡MAMACITA! Estoy a-yayayaya Los sueños rotos cruelmente son a-yayayaya Algo se ha roto y dejado, incluso las lágrimas se han secado Los que usan la armadura sienten su peso, ¡No puedes hacer eso! Da la vuelta y busca otro camino Te consolaré, ya que estás herida Bajando así encajas en ese lugar No tienes ninguna oportunidad No pierdas esta oportunidad porque una vez más, se terminó, no tendrás otra oportunidad (Es) Gracioso, ¡no lo creo!, no me prediques Estoy en lo superior de lo superior, estás en lo inferior de lo inferior ¿Crees que eres el único? ¿Crees ser única en perder este juego de poder? Sólo cierra la boca, cierra tu lengua No puedo soñar un sueño diferente por mí mismo, te necesito ahora mismo Te necesito, te necesito Con mucho cariño, mucha risa, cuando estoy con la gente que quiero A veces, miro el pasado y pienso en mí mismo, has hecho un buen trabajo Estoy aquí, estamos aquí, hay un futuro por el cual hay que sentirse satisfecho Hasta siempre, ganaremos fuerza una vez más ¡Hey! ¡MAMACITA! Estoy a-yayayaya Los sueños rotos cruelmente son a-yayayaya Algo se ha roto y dejado, incluso las lágrimas se han secado Los que usan la armadura sienten su peso, ¡No puedes hacer eso! Da la vuelta y busca otro camino Te consolaré, ya que estás herida Bajando así encajas en ese lugar No tienes ninguna oportunidad No pierdas esta oportunidad porque una vez más, se terminó, no tendrás otra oportunidad ¡Hey! ¡MAMACITA! Estoy a-yayayaya 'Hangul' 너는 왜 지금 입을 막고 있나 흘러가는 순리대로 따르기로 했나 그냥 쉿! 하면 잠잠해질 걸 모두 애써 바가지를 긁어대 슈퍼맨이라도 기대하고 있니? 이만하면 놀기 좋은 세상 맞지? 원래 하던 대로 가던 길만 가면 튀어서 망치를 맞을 일이 없잖니? 강인하게 지켜온 우리요! Yes! 동해 역시 그렇게 말해요! Yes! 이 특별함을 다 가진 우리요! Ooh! 도대체 무슨 일이 있었나? Hey! MAMACITA! 내가 아야야야야 잔인하게 깨져버린 꿈이 아야야야야 뭔가 무너지고 떠났어 눈물마저 다 메말랐어 감투를 쓴 자 무게를 느껴! You can’t do that! 누가 먼저 시작했던 말던, 이제 그만 좀 끝내보고 싶어. 서로 자극하는 말, 말, 말 목적 없는 전쟁 같아. 당장 눈앞에 이득만 보고, 날이 선 이빨을 가려도 보고 정말 중요한 걸 잊었는데 또 묻고.. So dumb 소리쳐도 들리지 않나요? Yes! 지키지 못할 약속 했나요? Yes! 시원스레 해결을 봤나요? Ooh! 도대체 무슨 일일까? Hey! MAMACITA! 내가 아야야야야 잔인하게 깨져버린 꿈이 아야야야야 뭔가 무너지고 떠났어 눈물마저 다 메말랐어 감투를 쓴 자 무게를 느껴! You can’t do that! 돌아서서 다른 길로 길로. 다친 너를 위해 위로 위로. 그 자리에 맞게 알로 알로 You ain’t got no chance. 놓치지마 한번 떠나면 잡을 수 없어. (It’s) Funny, I don’t think so! 설교하지마 난 갑 중에 갑, 넌 말야 을 중에 을. 이 파워게임에서 밀려 버린 자가 너 하나뿐이겠냐? Just close your lips. Shut your tongue. 나 혼자 다른 꿈을 꾸면 절대 안돼. 지금 네가 필요해. 네가 필요해. 네가 필요해. 정도 많고 웃음도 많고 좋아하는 사람들과 살아가고 가끔씩은 뒤를 돌아 봤을 때 너무 잘해왔구나 생각들 때 나도 있고 우리도 있고 기대해 볼만한 그런 미래 있고 언제라도 우린 다시 한번 더 힘을 내게 될테니! Hey! MAMACITA! 내가 아야야야야 잔인하게 깨져버린 꿈이 아야야야야 뭔가 무너지고 떠났어 눈물마저 다 메말랐어 감투를 쓴 자 무게를 느껴! You can’t do that! 돌아서서 다른 길로 길로. 다친 너를 위해 위로 위로. 그 자리에 맞게 알로 알로 You ain’t got no chance. 놓치지마 한번 떠나면 잡을 수 없어. Hey! MAMACITA! 내가 아야야야야 'Video' MV Ver. center|516 px MV Drama Ver. center|516 px 'Audio' thumb|center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop